The Monster I Never Expected
by Hotchick6701
Summary: When you love someone you protect them right, even if it means becoming a monster. ONESHOT please read and review :  parings are Tim/Sam :


**Hey you guys how are you? I hope your doing amazing! Here's another story called 'The Monster I Never Expected' It's a little different! But It's a really long one! I've never wrote anything this long, so here yea go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Hey Beautiful." There he was my amazing boyfriend Tim Scam, yea Tim Scam. Who Knew? I never thought I could date a villain, but he proved me that he could be the better person. it's a long story actually, but it's probably my most favorite moment.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the streets, and go down an ally. I hear a noise, and I get in fighting stance. After a couple moments of silent I started walking again. I heard noise again, and I saw someone jump in. I instantly attacked, but the person pinned me. I couldn't move._

"_So little princess want some sugar?" The guy he had a deep voice, and I could tell what he wanted._

"_Why would I want sugar when all I want is to be let free." I spat with a sarcastic tone, and I could feel him tighten his grip._

"_So miss smart mouth wants to mess with me eh?" His voice it was even darker, I felt fear come threw my body. But I cant let him win, I can let him take advantage of me! I started thinking of what to do, and instantly I kicked him were no man wants to be kicked. He immediately let go of me, and I started running for it. I look back, and I couldn't see him. I start to panic, and before I could turn around I ran into something hard, something moving. _

"_Ha you think your so fucking smart eh? Well you little bitch no women can beat me." It was dark but I could sense an evil smirk creeping on his face. I wanted to scream I wanted to yell, but logic mind that would make stuff work. But I cant, I wont give up. I stomped on his foot, and kicked him in face. I started hitting him, and kicking. He fell to the ground, and before I knew it I felt pain on my side. I touched it, and felt something wet on me. I started to feel myself lose balance, and fall to the cold cement. I knew what was finally going on, I got shot. Last thing I knew I saw the man run away, and I saw blackness._

"SAM!" I got out of my thoughts, and saw Tim starring at me worried.

"Wha….What?" I questioned, and he looked at me worried.

"Sam you were just standing there doing nothing, I kept calling your name but no answer is everything alright?" I could hear a pitch of sadness in his voice, and I gave him a warm smile.

"Everything's fine I was just remembering how it all happened." He looked at me confused.

"How what all happened?" He asked me, and I smile bigger.

"How we fell in love." I could see him smile bright, and proud.

"Ohh really?" He smirked at me, and I laugh.

"Yea I was just remembering the part were I got shot and all, and all I could see was blackness." I saw him frown, and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam when you got shot I didn't care about you at that moment, but then I was thinking hey saving a WOOHP agent. They would owe me big time for saving you." He said sadly, and I looked at him with passion.

"Tim that was the old you, and bad people can change you know?" He sighed.

"I know Sam, but all those things I've done to you, how could you love a guy like me?" I put a hand on his cheek, and he overlaps his hand on mine.

"I always thought you were a bad, inconsiderate, pain in the ass who didn't care about a thing. But then I really got to know you, and well I feel in love with you." He smiled at me, and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow Sammy just the cheek?" He smirked, and I rolled my eye's. I grabbed his collar shirt, and kissed him on the lips. I felt him smirking between the kiss, and kissed me back. Like every kiss each one gets better and better, more passion then ever. I broke the kiss, and he winked at me.

"You just cant resist me cant you Sam?" I rolled my eye's, and I hugged him. I started for the car, and started to drive off for home. Then I started to think about the time Tim and I fell in love.

_I started to open my eye's just barley, it hurt to wake up. I looked around the room, and was somewhere that I didn't expect to be. WOOHP emergency hospital room. How did I get here? Did an WOOHP agent find me? I saw Jerry walk in, and I was thrilled to see him. _

"_Nice to see you awake Samantha." He said to me._

"_Jerry how did I end up here?" I question him, and I see Tim Scam walk in. My eye's start to widen, and I look at him with disbelief. _

"_Jerry um if I'm not imagining this or just being crazy, but why is TIM SCAM here?" I was about to yell, but I saw him smirking at me._

"_Oh don't you smirk at me!" I snap at him, and he laughed. What the heck that's not funny!_

"_Actually Sam believe or not he's the one that saved your life." My eye's get big, I can feel my heartbeat beat faster, and no words could come out at the moment I was so shocked. SCAM? HE'S A VILLAIN! WHY WOULD HE SAVE ME? UNLESS HE'S PLAINNING SOMETHING! I glare at him, and he comes over._

"_Tsk tsk tsk Sammy don't you have something to say to me?" His smirk grew larger, and that's when I felt disgusted. But really more in shock. _

"_NO!" I refuse, and I saw Jerry look at me. I gave up I sighed, and said._

"_Thanks for saving my life." I mumble, and he put his hand on his ear coming closer to me._

"_What's that I can't hear you?" He said tauntingly, and I glare at him. I mean what an jerk we all know he just wants an ego boost!_

"_Fine thank you for saving my life now are you happy!" I say, and he smirks at me._

"_That's all I wanted to hear Sammy." JERK!_

"_So Jerry back to business since I saved Sam's life do I get to have all my records clear, and get out of jail?" I looked at Scam as if he was stupid! Jerry would never let someone like you get away!_

"_Yes." I thought I heard Jerry wrong, I look at him with disbelief. _

"_But only if you find this guy, bring him to justice, and be an agent at WOOHP." I look at Jerry as if he was stupid, and just got the easiest answer to a question wrong!_

"_Are you nuts!" I yell, and they both turn there heads._

"_Sam he saved your-" _

"_Yea he saved my life, but what if he's planning something? I mean he cant just change like that it's impossible!" I interrupted Jerry, and Jerry sighed._

"_If it means so much to you Sam then you can watch him, and help him with this." I look at him with disbelief, and then I thought. I can always catch him in the act, yea its perfect._

"_Wow its like she's my babysitter or something, I'm not a baby Jerry I can do this on my own." Scam said, and I smirked._

"_What's the matter with me going after all if you wanted to have your records, and get out of jail. Something like me shouldn't be stopping you, unless you got a plan?" I saw his eye's widen, just were I want him._

"_I just don't want to be slowed down by a girl." I pretend to be hurt._

"_Well that was sexist, and I just so happens this 'girl' kicked your butt so many times." His eye's widen more, and I smirked. So I was right I knew it all along._

"_Ok Sam if you assume I'm going to do something bad, you can be my babysitter." I was about to get up, but I felt a pain in my shoulder. Oh that's right I got shot! _

"_Ok Sam you and Tim will have to pretend to be a married couple." After what Jerry said I couldn't say anything I couldn't even look at Tim the same._

"_JERRY!" Tim and I said at the same time, and he shyly laughed._

"_Yea its for cover so they don't recognize you."_

"_Don't you mean he, there was now they it was just a he who wanted to have fun with me." I glared at that memory, and at that moment I felt strong. See Sam you may have gotten shot but you didn't let a man take you down. _

"_Ok Sam I know your still healing so Tim's going to stay here with you." Oh gosh this is going to be a pain._

I left my thoughts once I got home, and it was seven thirty five. I started to get tired, I decided to get something to eat. I went into the fridge, and made me an apple. I cut it up into pieces, and got out the peanut butter. I grabbed a knife, and spread the peanut butter on my apples. After that I put the peanut butter away, and I started eating it. After the last apple, I put my plate in the dishwasher for it to be washed. It was now Eight, and I started to get a little more tired. So I got ready for bed, after an hour later. It was now nine, and I crawled into my warm bed. After a minute I fell into a deep slumber.

_It was the day the first day of the mission, Jerry rented us a suite in the Lux Hotel in Miami. According to Jerry the man's name is Charles Randy, known as a rapist, and killer. The information Jerry gave me, he's the second most wanted man in WOOHP. Tim of course was the first, but what bothered me is Scam he was the first wanted. Then this Charles was the second, Scam he may be horrible, and very heartless. But this guy he seemed more evil, Scam he was a killer, but Charles has killed more, rapped. Scam he's never rapped, and Charles he was the top rapist. We got on the jet, and for once I felt nervous doing a mission. I wonder how Clover and Alex were? I called them up, and I heard them start to panic like "ARE YOU OK?", or "Where are you!"._

"_Guys I'm fine I'm doing a mission with Scam." I heard them gasp at the other side of the phone._

"_Yea tell me about it." I say._

"_So Jerry didn't tell us anything so what happened?" Clover said, and I sighed._

"_Well this guy named Charles Randy he's the second most wanted at WOOHP, and the one that shot me. So Scam saved me, and for him to be able to get his record cleared. Plus getting out of jail he has to catch this guy, and now work for WOOHP." I heard them gasp, and I totally understand what they are going threw._

"_How could Jerry be so stupid, he's a villain!" Clover yelled, finally Clover had some sense._

"_My point exactly!" I say._

"_Ew, uh so why do you have to go?" Should I tell them the whole thing? Yea I cant lie to them its for the better._

"_Well so Scam wont do anything stupid, and well we have to pretend to be married.." And that's when I hear both gasp really loud._

"_Ew ew ew that's so gross, how could Jerry make you do that!" Clover yelled, and I just sighed._

"_I don't know but I'm thinking he's crazy!" Alex yelled._

"_Yea but the sooner its done the sooner I can get away from him." _

"_Ok Sammy be safe we got to go." When they hung up, I saw Scam walk in._

"_Were were you?" I ask raising an eyebrow._

"_I was getting something to eat, so what's it to you?" He asked, and I looked at him not believing one bit. _

"_Uh huh are you sure you didn't plant a bomb, then plan to leave me here?" He laughed at my comment, what the heck is wrong with him?_

"_Oh wow Sammy I'm not that stupid! If I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now." My eye's widen, and I look away._

"_Aww did I make you feel uncomfortable?" He said as if I were a baby!_

"_It's kind of hard not to be uncomfortable when your on the same jet as a killer?" He said nothing, and looked out the window._

"_Wow Tim didn't think you would be so hurt from a comment like that." He glared at me, and actually looked hurt. Why would Scam look hurt?_

"_Wow I'm sorry I didn't know you really were hurt at that comment." I say feeling guilty, and he says nothing. I gave up, and started reading a book. After the Plane in silence we got in the car Jerry provided us. We drove to the hotel with the help of a GPS witch Scam calls an annoying thing that needs a less annoying voice. We went to the lobby, and got a suite number. Once we made it to our suite, it was huge. But where was the other bed? Oh yea! Scam and I are suppose to be married just great! I heard my com powder buzz, I open it up._

"_Ok Tim and Sam it seems to me, that Charles is going to be at a fancy party. So I got the wedding bands, not really expensive wedding rings."_

"_So were are they exactly?" I asked._

"_Just in the closet I got all your stuff settled its all there." Jerry said, and I was Scam nod. I walk over to the closet, and could see expensive dresses. Plus the wedding ring cases. I open them up, and my eye's widen there beautiful. 4 carrot diamond ring it was beautiful. I saw him pick up both rings, and took out mine. _

"_Shall I miss Samantha." I felt myself blush, and he slipped the ring on my ring finger. He gave me a smile, and I put his ring on his finger._

"_So where and what time dose the party start?" Scam asked._

"_Seven, now I got to go now good luck." Jerry said before hung up, so its five now so I should start getting ready. I head to the bathroom, and get in the shower. I hear the door open, I panic. _

"_Sam I'm not going to look I need to get ready to." I glare at him, and I pull the shower curtain close to me. I can hear him laugh, and I huff in annoyance._

"_Cant you do this when I get OUT of the shower!" I snap._

"_Sam I'm almost done getting ready so you can wait." After a couple minutes, I hear him walk out the door. I continue to get ready, after a couple minutes I get out of the shower, and dry my hair. After its all dry instead of having my bangs pulled back. I pull them to the side, and I curl my hair. I put on some eyeliner, and light purple eye shadow. I put light pink lip gloss on, and some mascara. I walk out in my robe, and see no Scam. I pick out a dress that looked really good on me. It was a strapless dark purple, and it flared out at my hips. I put on a heart necklace, and I walked out of the room. I saw Scam, and I was in shock. He looked so amazing, and dare I say it desirable. I see him turn around, and his eye's start to widen. I start to feel really embarrassed, do I look that bad? He walks over to me, and I start to get a little nervous._

"_You, you look absolutely beautiful." I start to blush, and he smiles at me._

"_You look handsome yourself." We walked out the door, and we called a taxi. I tell the taxi man were to, and I looked out a window. Once we got there. I felt Scam hold my hand, and we walked in. I started to look around for Charles, and then I felt hot breath on my ear._

"_Want to dance?" Scam asked me, and I could help but feel a little hot cheeked. I nodded, and started at the dance floor. I felt his hands on my waist, and I snaked my arms around his shoulders. We started swaying to the music, and I noticed how beautiful his eyes were. As the song was still playing I started to notice the song, and I started humming it. _

"_You're a really good singer." Scam said, and I start to blush. I usually don't sing in front of anyone. _

"_Um yea I normally don't sing in front of anyone." I say shyly, and once the song was over I walked over to the bar._

"_What's a beauty like you doing alone." I turn around, and there was a guy he seemed pretty drunk._

"_I'm not alone." I say nicely, and he grabs my wrist._

"_Do you want to go upstairs and keep me company then?" He asked huskily, and I could see that his eye's were fogged up with lust._

"_I'm sorry but I'm married." I saw him smile more, pervert!_

"_He doesn't have to know, common sexy lets have some fun?" He suggested again, and I was about to leave. When he grabbed my wrist._

"_I don't think you want to do that, because when I get something I want I get it, and you are going upstairs with me." He started pulling me, and I got out of his grip. _

"_First no man tells me what to do!" I snap, and he smirked at me. He came closer, and before I could react a needle was stuck in me. After a couple of minutes I felt saw blackness, and I felt being lifted up. After a couple seconds I fell into a deep slumber. _

_At first I see blurriness, and then I notice Scam. Wait what happened, and did that man?_

"_What happened?" I ask him, and he looked really angry._

"_That bastard was about to rape you, but that's when I saw him with you. So I started to wonder, and I fallow him. Oh once I got the memo I beat his ass to the ground." After what he said just confused me, I mean Tim and I are enemies. Why would he care if I got rapped, maybe this is just a act just to make it look like were actually a married couple. But nobodies in the room, I'm starting to question you Tim Scam._

"_Thank you." I say sincerely, and he gives me a warm smile._

"_Your welcome, now lets get back to the party. We need you to at least get Charles to notice you." Tim says, and I get a slight headache._

"_Ow! How long was I out?" I rub my head in pain, and Tim puts Advil in my hand for me to take for pain._

"_About an hour." I looked at him in shock, Tim was waiting for me to get up for an hour!_

"_You were waiting for me this whole time?" He looked away embarrassed, and I thought something's up with him._

"_Never mind we need to get back to the party." He nodded, and we went downstairs. Now think Sam how to get Charles to notice you. Wait I see him with a girl maybe talk to that girl, and get his attention. Tim started looking at me, and why do I keep calling him Tim? Oh well never mind that I need to get to that girl. I ignored Tim, and walked to that girl. I start walking calmly when someone bumped into me, and made me run into her._

"_I'm so sorry!" She glared at me, and I looked confused. I apologized what more can someone do!_

"_You better be clumsy bitch!" Oh no she did not just call me a bitch!_

"_I apologized what more can I do! Maybe your just a stubborn little snob who cant take an apology!" I snap, and she splashed her wine on my dress! I start to get major mad, but I decide I should be a bigger women and walk away. I start walking away that's when she shoves me to the ground. _

"_Yea that's right go cry to yourself you pathetic little slut!" I start to really get angry._

"_Shut up you know nothing about me, and at least I can be a bigger women and just walk away I mean I bet if you got splashed on you would cause a scene so I'm just thinking you're the description of drama!" I snap, and she just looks at me shocked. I start taking off my dress, and giving it to her. So I was left with a shirt that was strapless, and was still a supportive bra. Also spandex, and I throw the dress at her._

"_Since you did this you will be paying for my dry cleaning!" I snap, and walk away. To me that's something I would never do, but I got mad enough to do it. I walked up to Tim, and his eye's were wide. His mouth was open, and looked as if he couldn't shut it._

"_Um uh Sam you really didn't need to do that." Tim said kind of stuttering, HA Tim Scam stuttering!_

"_Yea a side you don't know of me Tim, when I get mad its not pretty I do things that surprise and shock people." He looks at me like I just came back from the dead._

"_I can tell." Was all he could say. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around._

"_Ha sorry about my friend she gets way to carried away." Just the man that I needed Charles Randy, gotcha._

"_Yea its fine she got me all riled up, and I got pretty angry at her." _

"_Ohh so you're a rough girl, well as you may know I love rough girls." He winked at me, and Tim started to get in front of me._

"_Your Charles right? Hi I'm Tim, and this is Sam my wife." I could see a frown on Charles face, and I got in front of Tim._

"_So Charles this is a really good party, maybe we should mingle again sometime. Maybe our room at our hotel, because were only here on vacation, and you seem like a really good guy to mingle with sometime." I say flirtatiously, and wink._

"_Uh yea, what's your hotel number, and what hotel?" He asks me getting out a pen, and paper._

"_The Lux Hotel suite 4080." He smiles at me, and says._

"_Well when should we mingle again?"_

"_Tomorrow at 3?" I ask, and he nods._

"_Sure." He walks away, and I turn to Tim who was glaring._

"_Tim what's your problem?" _

"_You were flirting with that ass." He says, and I could literally laugh. Somebody's jealous._

"_Jealous much?" I ask him, and his eye's widen._

"_Uh no just the fact that your suppose to be my wife, and you flirting with a guy right in front of me!" Yep he's so jealous…_

"_Your jealous!" I start laughing, it's actually cute when he's jealous._

"_No your suppose to be my wife I'm acting." Aw man this is just priceless._

"_Well mister I'm not jealous he left, and you were still glaring. So yea your jealous." I just looks away, and mumbles something I cant understand._

"_We need to get you in clothes, so lets go." Tim says, and I start blushing totally forgot I was just in I think you get the point. I felt Tim put his jacket around me, and he called a taxi. Once we got in the taxi the whole ride was in silence. After we got out we started heading to our suite, and once we got there I got in sweats and a T-shirt. I went to the bathroom, and removed my makeup. Once I got out I saw Tim sitting on the bed. _

"_Um I guess you can have the bed." I sighed, I was about to pick up a pillow. When Tim grabbed my wrist gently._

"_We can both share the bed I don't bite." I really didn't want to sleep on the floor, so I got under the covers, and I felt Tim get under them to. He turned around, and faced me._

"_Are you comfortable?" He asked me sincerely, and I nodded._

"_You know Tim you actually make a really good spy." He smiles, and then frowns._

"_Thanks I don't know I guess I forgot what it felt like to work at WOOHP, and now I actually feel like I'm getting some where with my life." _

"_Why did you become a villain anyway?" He sighs._

"_When I was a WOOHP I felt worthless, and so when I became a villain I actually felt like I was in control. I realized that it only brought me more depression, so I'm trying to change." _

"_Your not worthless though, you were the one that saved MY life, you are actually helping WOOHP, and the past is the past the future is what we have to look for." I was doing it I was falling for him, and I look at him a little longer. Little did I know he was moving his face closer to mine, and right as our lips almost touched. I felt his lips fully on mine, and I felt a jolt of electricity go threw me. I tense up for a moment, and then I start kissing him back with a the passion I could put in a kiss. Something I never expected the kiss was gentle, and passionate. I felt him lick my lips for entrance, and I gladly let him threw. A couple minutes of exploring another's mouths, I felt him go lower, and kiss me there. He was now at my neck, and gave it a light bite. _

"_Sam when I saved you I started having feelings for you, I tried deigning it. But now it's impossible for me to try." I smile, and give him a light peck on his lips._

"_I had feelings for you when you were Mac Smit." He laughed, and I smiled._

"_We all knew that Sammy it was obvious." I started to yawn, and laid my head down. I fell asleep. After a night of piece I woke up cuddled up to Tim, I start to feel my face heat up with embarrassment, and I start to sit up. But when I did I felt two strong arms pull me back down. I was really surprised, and he started tickling me. I start to laugh, and squirm around. _

"_Tim….. Please…..stop." I said threw laughter, and he kept tickling me more._

"_Never." He dared, and I just couldn't stop laughing._

"_You….. Just…love…..Winning." I say threw laughter again, and I start tickling him back. He just looks at me weirdly._

"_Tsk tsk tsk miss Sammy you should know that guys don't get ticklish." He said, and laid back down. I then remembered something, I grabbed my com powder, and called Jerry._

"_Hello Samantha how can I help you?" Jerry said._

"_Yes um Tim and I were thinking we lead Charles at our suite, and we all surround him. So that way he cant escape, and we can put him in WOOHP prisons."_

"_That's a great idea, what time shall we be there?" _

"_Three." I see hear Tim get out of bed, and snake his arms around my waist._

"_Sounds good see you then Samantha, and Tim." I hang up, and I turn around and kiss Tim's cheek._

"_Oh I see how it is now you just kiss me on the cheek now." Tim smirked, and I rolled my eye's and kiss him. Once I broke it, I started getting dressed. Tim to started getting dressed, but in the bathroom. Yea we may have kissed but I still need my boundaries. After that Tim came out with a hair brush._

"_So what are you going to do with that brush my hair?" He came over to me, and I guess that answered my question. As Tim started brushing my hair, I kind of felt weird having a guy brush my hair. I mean I never imagined Tim Scam brushing HAIR! After he brushed it I felt him put it in a braid. I went to the bathroom, and started brushing my teeth. Tim came in to, and stared at me._

"_You look beautiful." He says, and turn around to kiss give him a light kiss on his lips. I looked at the clock now, and It was 2:55 he should be here any moment now. I heard the doorbell ring, and I answered the door. Of course it was Charles, and I beckoned him to come in. He looked at me and winked. At that moment I felt discussed. I shut the door, and start to attack him. I pin him to the wall, and I look at him with disgust._

"_You think you can get away with almost rapping me, and shooting me. Well dude your so wrong!" I snap, and I hear WOOHP agents come in. I see them handcuff him, and start taking him away. I see Tim come in, and hug me._

"_Well Sam I'm impressed, and I have a question for you?" I nod, and he holds my hand._

"_Sam will you be mine?" I look at him like he's crazy, and at the same time I couldn't help but find that cheesy and cute at the same time. _

"_Well duh did that kiss last night give you an answer, of course I'll be yours!" And I jump in his arms, and we kiss._

I start waking up from that dream, and realized I slept in! I hurry and get out of bed. I start getting ready for the day, and I check my phone. I see that I have twelve new messages all from Tim! All of them were, why aren't you texting me back? Are you ok? Hello? Ok I'm coming over! That was an dream, and memory I will never forget. It was a year ago since that happened, and Tim and I have been together threw all of it. I hear the doorbell ring, and I answer it. I see Tim come in, and immediately hugged me like I was awoken from the dead.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Tim say's sternly, and I couldn't help but smile. He's so worried about me, and that made me feel loved.

"Tim I'm sorry I slept in." I say, and gave him puppy eye's.

"Dammit Sam you nearly got me going crazy, and you think your puppy eye's will work?" I nod, and add the lip thing to my puppy face.

"Aww fine I forgive you." He says I walk up to him, and hug him tightly. I break the hug.

"Sam?" I look up at him.

"Yea?"

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you but really haven't been able to.." He starts to say, and I start looking at him confused.

"I.. I lov-" My phone start's ringing interrupting him, and I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask, and all I hear is nothing.

"Hello!" I snap, and still nothing.

"Ok if this is some kind of-"

"You got seven day's before your beloved Tim dies!" That voice it sounded so evil, and so dark. My eye's start to widen, and I choke out a gasp. Tim looks at me worriedly.

"Seven day's to do what?" I almost scream, and I hear him laugh.

"Meet me at the old warehouse by the beach now." He says, and I hear the line go dead. I look up at Tim, and tears start to form in my eye's.

"Sam what's wrong?" He asked concerned, and I just couldn't take it. I ran out the door as fast as I could, and got in the car. I drove off, leaving my com power behind so nobody could track me. I start to drive in random areas to make sure nobody was fallowing me, and I drive to the warehouse. I park my car, and cautiously walk in. I start walking, and I fell a pair of strong arms grab me. I turn around, and see a really tall strong man carry me to a seat. Then he set me down, and I see somebody walk in. He was a very tall blond haired guy, who looked about in his thirties, and he had very big mussels.

"What do you want from me?" I ask teary, and the man laughed.

"Well Sammy what I want from you is you to be my assistant, and if you don't your beloved Tim will die. I bet your wondering how, well you see he went to this coffee shop, and I paid a lady to put a bomb in his drink. Well he drank it, and by the press of this button all his insides will be rotted away." I look at him with fear in my eye's, and I start crying.

"Now the things we do to save the one's we love it's really rather hard, like people say love hurts and kills." I glare at him, and I see him come over to me.

"Do we have a deal or no?" He asks me, and I sigh.

"Deal." I say, and break down into tears.

"Big Joe get rid of Sam's car we don't want her friends tracking her down." He smirked.

"Who are you anyway?" I ask, and he looked at me.

"Call me Snake." I see him go into the light, and I see that half is face looks like it was burnt off. His eye was so red, and his other half was normal. I see him put on his mask that in the middle was a snake. So that's probably why he wants me to call him snake. This day turned out to be the worst day of my life. I can hear him come closer to me, and I feel him grab my hand. All I felt was pain, it felt as if electricity was rushing threw my body. He let go of my hand, and that's when I felt different.

"What did you do to me?" I ask, he laughs, and I see his hand light up. I saw it was fire, and he threw it toward me. I ducked, and it went threw the wall. I look at him in shocked, how did he do that?

"How did you do that?" This has to be a dream, I mean what he did was physically Impossible. I pinch myself, and felt a little sting. Nope this is reality, then I guess I must be going crazy.

"Well my dear in due time I'll tell, right now lets get down to the basics. I gave you some power not all, so you cant do everything." The pain, feeling different it all made sense to me now.

"Right now we are going to do a couple things, and then get out of here. First off you need a new identity, second Sam should not exist, third train you to be the best." I see him go to the computer, I see him hacking main database that everyone uses. Police, Detectives, and even WOOHP. WOOHP they use that to track me, and I saw him take me off there.

"Ok Sam grab anything, and were going to head to New York." I grabbed some clothes, and we were off. I looked out the plane window, goodbye Sam. Goodbye Beverly Hills, and hello hell. After a long time on the jet, we got off, and we started for his lair. Or house whatever he lives in, We drive to this one place. It was an underground place, and there was a normal living room, kitchen, he showed me his office, my room, everyone else's room, the bathroom, and lastly training room. The garage was huge so many different cars, he must really be rich. Welcome to this new life I'm going to have to get used to it.

**Tim Scam's POV**

It's been a whole day, and Sam hasn't returned. I was majorly worried, and I went to WOOHP to see if I could track her. I go to the main room, and I see Jerry. I walk over to him, and I see him look at me.

"Jerry Sam's gone missing, can you track her?" Jerry's eye's widen, and goes to the computer. I see his eye's go bigger, and I walk over. I look at the computer, and my eye's go wide as well. How could Sam not exist? I start to really get worried, something bad happened to her. Wherever you are Sam, I'm going to find you, and I'm going to kill whoever took you.

**Sam's POV**

After hours of being on the plane, we make it to his lair. Or house what ever you call it, and he leads me to my room. I look around, and it was nice a double bed. So many clothes, and a T.V. I see him come in, and he throws me hair dye. I look at him and shake my head.

"No!" I snap, and his eyes go dark. I grab the hair dye, and sigh. I go to the bathroom, and hour later I no longer had red hair. I had black, he comes in again, and gives me baby blue contacts to put In my eye's. I put them on, and I fallowed him to the main room. I saw a lady there with a suitcase. I sat down, and I saw her get scissors out. I jumped out of my seat, and was shocked.

"What's that lady going to do to me!" I said in a panic, and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I snap, and he looked dark. So dark he looked like a demon.

"She's going to give you a haircut." He said, and my eye's go really big. Nobody's ever cut my hair ever!

"No no no!" I snap, and he shoves me to the chair. I try getting up but I couldn't, so I gave up. After the snipping, she grabbed my bands, and cut them. The parted my hair, and pulled my bangs to the right. After she finished, I could finally get out of my seat. I look in the mirror, and was shocked. It was so short to my chin, and in an A line. I didn't even recognize myself anymore. I see Snake pay her, and she left. He came up to me, and slapped me hard.

"Never ever pull a stunt like that ever!" He hissed, and I cringed at his voice.

"Now with your training were going to teach you to control your powers." I nodded, and we started training.

"Your new name is Amanda Brea." He says, and what I'm doing all the pain is out of love. To save the one I love.

**One Year Later**

Its been a year, my names Amanda Brea. I'm a cold hearted killer, thief, and I'm the girl with no heart. I have no memory of my past, because I was brainwashed. Snake only let me remember that I was brainwashed, to let me know it was a punishment for what I did, and what he can do. After months of training, I started doing assignments for him. Same black hair, short. Same contacts that I have to wear everyday. That's another thing I knew from my past. I hear snake calling me, and I walk into his office.

"You got another assignment, its in Beverly hills. Its actually simple, destroy everything there, especially WOOHP. We got a couple of assassin assignment, First person Mandy she goes to Beverly university, Second person a WOOHP villain named James, fourth person named Brandon Vince, and lastly a WOOHP villain now agent named Tim Scam. Then were going to need you to capture a guy named Charles Randy, also in WOOHP prison." Simple my ass, but I can do it all, not hard. I leave his office, and I start packing. An hour later I start heading out, I head over to snake's office. I hold my stuff, and he transports me to some warehouse. I look around, and I see a necklace. It was a heart shaped, I turn it around, and it said 'Forever Samantha Simpson'. Who is this Samantha Simpson? Hmm oh well I put it on, and Its about seven at night. I put on my strapless belly shirt that's black, and my black leather pants that stretch really good. I put on my black boots, and I was off to Mandy's. I look threw the information about her, and I head to her house. I look in her window, and I see her on the computer. After two boring hours with her just on the computer, she got ready for bed. I saw her crawl into bed, and fall to sleep. After thirty minutes, I snuck in her room. I saw some scissors, I picked them up with my mind. I grab her wrist, and I cut her main ovary. Before she could scream I drugged her, and she bled to death. I ran out of the room, and left no evidence. I went back to the warehouse, and I went to sleep. I heard my alarm clock buzz, and I turned on the T.V first thing on the news was the death of Mandy. I get into a purple Tee, with black caprices, and just put on some eyeliner. I decide to look around a little bit. I go to the mall, and I accidently bump into someone.

"I'm sorry." The man said, and boy he was huge. Muscular, brown hair, amazing sea green eyes. I shake my head, and I take a step back.

"Totally fine, oh the names Amanda." I fake smile, and put on the nice act. I put my hand toward him to shake, he grabbed it, and shook it.

"Tim, Tim Scam." Well what a coincidence, me meeting one of my targets the more easier. Hmm maybe get him to fall for me, and then kill him. That would sound so much easier.

"That's a nice name, and I totally forgot to apologize to you! I was the one that bumped into you I'm sorry!" In my mind I thought this was stupid, but I have to get the job done.

"Its fine." I saw him frown, and I start to wonder.

"Are you ok?" I pretend to act considerate.

"Yea I guess I'm fine." I look at him confused, and I see him look around.

"Are you looking for something?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Someone." He corrected me.

"A girlfriend?" He looked down at me, and gave me a frown.

"Yes she's been gone for a while." How long exactly?

"How long?" His eye's widen, and I would not give up.

"A while." This guy I can tell is stubborn.

"That's not an answer." He glares, and I smile.

"A year, her names Samantha Simpson." That's funny that's the same name that's on the necklace I'm wearing.

"Need help?" His eye's widen, and I roll my eyes.

"Sure nobody's never helped me, they gave up on her." Wow this guy must really be whipped on her.

"Yes I'll help you, but I do have some things to say, one no man tells me what to do, second were in this together." His eye's widen. What is it with him and making his eye's go wide, I must really surprise him or something.

"Sam she told me the same thing to me when we were at work." Wow, yep the guys whipped if he remembers ever damn thing she's said!

"Well did you give her anything, presents or anything?"

"I gave her a necklace on our year anniversary, it says 'Forever Samantha Simpson'." Oh no that's the same necklace I'm wearing! Ew they have anniversaries, ew so plain!

"Really how cute, so when was the last time you saw her?" Ok so this Sam, she seems familiar to me, so dose this guy. This guy must have been her boyfriend.

"She got up, and I came over to her house. She got a weird phone call, and ran out crying."

"_You got seven day's before your beloved Tim dies!"_

"_Seven day's to do what?"_

I snapped out of a weird daydream, it was so vivid. I heard a beep, and I saw Tim answer his phone. After a couple of minutes, he hung up.

"I'm sorry Amanda, I have to go. Can you meet me at star bucks at 8:15?" Lets see from my information I got WOOHP's security guards are off shift at 11:30, so it's just that stupid stuff like lasers. So I guess I have nothing else better to do.

"Sure." He smiles, and leaves.

**Tim's POV**

There's something about that girl that seems familiar, I head to WOOHP. I walk in the main room, I see Clover and Alex waiting for me.

"Ok spies, there's been a murder her name was Mandy. She went to the same school as you Clover and Alex." I see there eye's widen.

"She may have been a big pain, but they didn't have to murder her!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yea I know!" Clover yelled in frustration.

"So the police couldn't find evidence, so were going to see if we can." Jerry said, and gave us our things we need. We were off, and we go to Mandy's house. I see a pair of scissors, and they had blood on them. I take of my sensitive glasses, and I saw no fingerprints nothing. How could this be, not even Mandy's were on there. I started to wonder, I look for footprints. Nothing, I was surprised this killer. This killer was good, and if were going to find the killer. Were going to need some information. I look at the time, and it was 8:30! I start to panic, and I get out of my suit. I put on my normal clothes, and I head over to star bucks. I see Amanda sitting there rather annoyed. I go over to her, and she sighed. Not a good sign.

"Sorry I was late work went a little late." I saw her smile, and I sighed in relief.

"Its fine, we all know how work is." I laugh, and I sit down.

"So do you want to get anything?" She asks me, and nod. We get up, and I order.

"So what do you want?" I ask her, and she shakes her head.

"I'll order after you."

"Hmm how about I pay for you?" I smirk, and she rolls her eyes.

"Hmm I don't think so." She's persistent, just like Sam.

"Stubborn are we now?" I ask, and she playfully hits me.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not I really just want coffee." I smirk.

"If you really want it then let me pay for you." She rolls her eye's.

"Fine I'll have French Vanilla, with a hint of hot chocolate in it." Whoa hold the phone, that's how Sam likes hers! Now I'm starting to get suspicious. She gives us our coffee, and I pay. We sit down, and start talking.

"So if you don't mind me asking what's this Sam like?" She asks, and it hurts me to think about her.

"Well she's a lot like you." She looks at me weird, and I sigh.

"Really? Well I guess it's a coincidence." I'm starting to get a feeling, this lady knows something I don't. Because that look just made me more curious.

"Yea, so what do you like to do for your free time?" I ask, and she smiles.

"I like to read because I have a busy life. I really don't have time to get out." That's how Sam was, ok this is weird.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She raised an eyebrow, and just looked at me.

"Um no I don't work gets in the way so I don't have a social life." Really now? Well everyone has at least a little bit of an social life.

"So what's your favorite color?"

"Green." Oh my gosh this girl is like Sam's twin! Now time for a hard question.

"Do you have any family?" Her eye's go wide, and I smirk.

"Um no I don't have any I just live with a friend." I wonder if she's lying, oh well she cant be Sam no she cant. Sam has red, but she could have dyed it? No no its not her I'm just going crazy.

"Look if your going to ask me any more questions I'm just going to go this is weird." She's right I'm just so paranoid.

"Sorry it wont happen." I sigh, and she smiles.

"Thank you." I smile at her, and she smiles back. After two hours of talking, I couldn't help having feelings for her a little bit. She's funny, smart, nice, cute, and just amazing.

"Oh my gosh no way." She says, as I was telling her a story.

"Yea it was really embarrassing." She laughs, and I smile.

"I bet I mean falling in a trash can in front of your girlfriend?" I smile, and she laughs.

"So let's see I'm thinking you have embarrassing story's to." She raises and eyebrow, and I laugh.

"I do but I don't know if I should share them, its top secret." She whisperers, and I laugh she's cute.

"You make it sound bad." She playfully punches me.

"Because they are, they are to embarrassing." I laugh.

"I bet it's not that bad." She sighs, and shyly turns her head.

"I went skydiving and I fell in a bunch of horse maneuver." I start laughing, and she playfully punches me.

"Oh shut up!" She playfully says, and I couldn't stop laughing.

"You fell in crap. Wow manda, wow." she raises an eyebrow.

"Manda?" I look away, and she laughs.

"I'm just kidding with you, I like it." She smiles, and she looks at the clock.

"I got to go, I'm so sorry I have work in like an hour!" She says running out of the Starbucks.

**Amanda (a.k.a Sam's) POV**

I think he got fooled, adding that extra stuff totally made it more real. That guy is so stupid, I mean I was just faking it all. I get in my battle suit, and head to WOOHP. I see the lasers, and I start dodging all of them. I go to the prison, and I look for the names. I see the name James, and my eye's start glowing. I open the door with my laser eye's, and I see him come up to me.

"You coming here to break me out cute stuff." I was disgusted, he seemed familiar to. I'm gladly eager to kill this guy, I go up to him, and my hand goes threw him. I saw his eye's wide in horror. I pick him up with my mind, and I grab his heart. I rip it out of his body, and he drops dead to the floor. I drop his heart, and hide all evidence. I go to the video camera, and I go threw it. I erased all the memory, and videos. So all video cameras had no memory, and evidence is gone. I clean my hand, and walk out. I shut the door. I walk out of WOOHP, and head to a ocean. I look at the heart for just a second, and use my super strength to throw the heart far far away. After that head straight to the warehouse, and fell into a deep slumber.

I hear the alarm clock go off, and I get a phone call. I answer it lazily.

"Hello?" I said, and I heard deep breathing.

"How is your assignment going?" Snake asked me, and I laughed. Really he needs to check in?

"Everything's good no evidence found of Mandy or James' death." I could feel him smirking threw the phone.

"Good I knew I could count on you." I felt honored for a moment, and I smirked.

"Thank you, now I just need to kill Brandon, and Tim. Then the rest will be a piece of cake."

"Good call me when you need me, ONLY when you need me." He hung up, and I started walking to the mall. I see Tim, and I smirk. I walk over to him, with a fake grin on my face.

"So Tim I'm guessing you love the mall?" He smiles at me, and I laugh.

"Maybe." He said smirking. I hear his phone ring, and he answer's it. After a couple of minutes he sighs.

"Sorry Amanda I have to go to work." I smirk.

"Just like yesterday, I see this is very familiar. We meet at the mall, and you have to go to work. What's next we meet another at Starbucks?" He laughs, and I smirk.

"Nope because I'm giving you my number." As he wrote down my number, he gave me his number. I saw him go, and I smirked.

"Yep they found James." I said to myself, and walked around.

**Tim's POV**

Amanda, she's different, and I'm falling for her. Dose it take two days to fall for a person? I walked in WOOHP, and they all looked at me.

"Tim I think were dealing with a cereal killer." Jerry said looking at me with horror. I walked over to the dead body, and I couldn't believe my eyes. No blood nothing, it was just a dead man. He was naked of course, because looking for a sign of anything.

"Our specialist said he wasn't drugged or didn't take anything." Jerry said, and my eye's were wide. Then how did he die? This killer he was good, of course it had to be a he. Because only a guy could be good enough to hide evidence this good, and do anything this good. I see specialist take him to the table, and cut him open. I look inside him, and I raised an eyebrow. His heart was token out. But that's not possible there was no mark on him what so ever, this is getting weirder by the moment. I start to think of course the video camera, Jerry and I started walking to the security room. I looked at the security camera, and there was nothing on it! This killer, he was way good. But only a genus could hack WOOHP security. After hours of trying to find something, but finding nothing. I hear Jerry run in with wide eyes.

"Brandon Vince is dead." My eye's start to widen, but how? Every WOOHP prison room was checked, and he's dead! Just an hour ago I was in there, and heard nothing. I walk in the prison area, I see Alex and Clover look scared, and I enter the room. I could not believe what I saw, blood all over the room, his head in one spot, other body parts all over the room. Who ever this killer is, he's going to be brought to justice. But first things first, we don't even have evidence. I see WOOHP agent's looking for evidence, and I notice something on the floor. I looked like an necklace, and I clean it. I look at the back., and I couldn't even speak. My eye's were big, and I felt trapped. It was Sam's necklace, the one I gave her. I use my sensitive glasses, and I saw fingerprints. I go over to the computer, and use the scanner. I saw the computer find a match, and I look at the profile. I couldn't believe my eye's.

**AMANDA BREA**

How could this be I look at the compute again, and it still said her name. All this time she was the killer, I talked with the killer, I've fallen for the killer. But how did Amanda get Sam's necklace? Amanda must have killed her, or still have her. My fist clench with anger, Amanda Brea your dead. I feel my phone buzz, and I get a text. I open it up, and it says.

**Tim this is Amanda meet me on the mountain's I want to show you something. ****J **

I felt anger rise in me, then I smirked. The mountains perfect place to kill her.

**Ok see yea what time?** I texted back to her, I will get my revenge.

**11:30** She texted me, and I felt more pleased. It was 11 right now, so the faster the better. I get in my car, and I drive up the mountain. I get up there, and I see her in something different. She was in a very sexy outfit, damn Tim pay attention on your revenge.

"Did you get my message I suppose?" My eye's widen, she planned me finding out?

"Yes I did, and were did you put Sam?" I snapped, she was the reason I've been in all this pain.

"I did nothing to your precious Sam, I don't even know who she is!" She snapped at me, she's lying!

"Your lying, because how would you get her necklace?" I smirk, and she looked at me like I was stupid.

"Der I found it somewhere." That's impossible, so she's lying.

"Anyway my boss is ordering me to kill you so I'm just going to get this over with." Oh I'm going to kill her before she kills me, I mean she's a girl, and I'm known as the top killer, well was.

**Amanda's POV **

Kill him easy as that, if you don't. He will kill you no doubt, I see him charge for me, and I fly up in the air. His eyes widen, and I start using my eye's as lasers. I keep trying to hit him, and he keeps trying to dodge it. Then I use my mind to pick him up, an his eyes were wide.

"How, how are you doing this?" He sound for once kind of scared, an I looked at him, and smirked.

"Magic, you think you can defeat me. Well boy your so wrong, I've trained with the greatest, and I have power like nobody else." His eye's got bigger, and I use my mind to throw him off the cliff. It was as easy as that, but a new feeling came to me. A feeling I've never felt, and it was guilt. I flew of the mountain, I went to the mall, and I started throwing fire at the mall.

"Ok so a girl destroying the mall that's like so not normal." I turn around, and I see a blond haired girl and black haired girl. I smirk they must be spies, and I fly up in the air.

"Ok that's like so not normal." The blond said with fear in her tone, and I start picking them up with my mind. I throw them across the room, and I throw fire all over to mall. I leave, and head to other places. As I destroyed the city more, and more the easier it got. Person after person trying to fight me, but never succeeds. After everything was down in ashes, I started heading to WOOHP, and I broke in. I saw all WOOHP agents gather up, and I saw one walk in. No it cant be, it was Tim Scam.

"Next time you try and kill me, you got to try a little harder." He smirked at me, and I stared at all the agents. Not that many, if I did my research. There names are Dean, Britney, Clover, Alex, Blaine, Tim Scam, and Jerry. I smirked piece of cake.

"We can do this the hard way, I take the Charles Randy, and you stay out of my way." I heard felt Tim about to punch me, and I grabbed his wrist. I threw him far, and I flew up. I started throwing fire, and my eye's shooting lasers. They all tried to dodged it, but they all started getting tired.

"She's undefeatable." Clover said, and I took that as a complement.

"We got to keep trying no matter what." The old man said, that's not even me trying. But if he's not going to give up well that's going to be hard for him, I mean you cant keep trying if your dead. I smirk, and I start throwing kicks. I use my smoke bomb, I start throwing, kicking, and blocking every move they throw at me. As the smoke started fading, I slid under Tim's legs, and kicked his back. He fell to the ground, and I grabbed all of them at once. One by one I brought them toward me, and I kicked them across the room.

"Jerry if we don't surrender now we will die!" Alex screamed, and I heard Jerry sigh.

"We give up." That's what I thought, I started heading toward the WOOHP prison, and I started head to Charles Randy's prison room. I opened it up, and I saw him come up to me.

"I heard about you, how can a girl like you be a killer?" my eye's started glowing, and he looked at me like I was some alien.

"I can see, so you're here to kill me." He asked with a hint of fear in his tone, I start to laugh.

"Nope you're a lucky one, your coming with me." I heard him sigh in relief, and I grabbed his hand. We were gone, and I called up snake.

"Objective complete I'm ready to go." I said, and he transported me back to New York. We were now at the cave, and Snake came up to me.

"Good job Amanda." he smirked at me, and I saw him come over to Charles Randy.

"Did you get why I wanted you to do all this?" Snake asked me, and I was confused.

"Well this girl named Samantha Simpson, the first girl you killed was Mandy the one that bullied Sam, Then you killed James the one that broke her heart, and I could tell you ripped out his heard for the broken heart he left Sam. Now let's not forget Tim her lover, and then Brandon the one that tried to rape her on the mission to bring Charles Randy to justice. Then destroying the city the one were Sam lived." I was confused, this was all about this Sam. This doesn't make sense at all, why would he make me do all that?

"This was about this Sam why?" I was very confused, and he came up to me. He touched my face, and smirked.

"Because my dear if you remember anything you will have nobody to turn to." Remember what? Ok Snake is really starting to confuse me.

"What are you trying to tell me Snake?"

"That your Samantha Simpson." My eye's widen, no this could not be true. If I was her I would remember being her right?

"How could that be?"

"You remember being brained washed because you were being punished that's how you forgot." My eye's widen, my whole life, everything he told me was a lie. Now I finally get the truth after all I've done to all those people, people who cared for me. Well for Samantha witch was still me. I hear the door burst open, and I see Tim my eye's widen.

"Tim get out of here!" I saw him walk up to me smiling.

"I finally get it, your not Amanda your Sam." My eye's widen, and I push him.

"How much did you hear?" I asked, and he laughed.

"All of it, you being brained washed. Sam you have no idea how much I missed you." I could feel tears come down my eye's, this is what I forgot. I forgot that all these people cared for me. I forgot everything, and I heard Snake yell.

"Sam I thought you disposed of him!" He yelled at me, and I felt him shove me into the wall. His hands on my neck, and I saw Tim come up to him. He punched Snake, and I started to panic.

"Tim what did you just do!" I screamed, and he smirked. When I saw Snakes hands glow with fire, and aimed it at Tim. My eye's widen, and I went in front of Tim. I grabbed the fire, and threw it back at him. I saw him go flying to the wall, and he looked mad as ever.

"You will regret doing that my dear Sam!" He hissed, and he lifted me up. But I used my eye's, and hit him. Then I saw his face brighten, and I got scared.

"Well Sam, because of your decision to fight me Tim will die. Because remember the reason why you accepted to work for me, was to save this guy." He pointed at Tim, and my eye's widen.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well Sammy I had these tiny little probes put in him, and by the push of a button. Those probes will eat his insides." My eye's widened, and so did his. He was about to push the button, but I used my mind to take it away from him. I crushed it with my hands, and he came charging for me. But Tim hit him in the face, before he could charge. I kicked him in the face, and he grabbed my wrist. He shoved me agents the wall, and Tim he grabbed a knife. He ran over to Snake, and stabbed him in the head. But before he did I heard snake chanting something, and I felt pain run threw my whole body. Snake was dead, but I found out he that chant was to give a person a slow death, and have there body slowly stop working. Maybe what people say are true, you sacrifice yourself to save the one's you love.

"Sam!" Tim yelled holding me in his arms.

"You shouldn't have come." I sighed, tears coming in my eye's.

"Sam everything's going to be ok, if you remember I'm you boyfriend." I started crying, I may not know him that well. But I could feel he truly loved me, and somewhere in my heart I truly loved him.

"Tim I only have matter of minutes, its hopeless." I started seeing tears come in his eyes, and I remembered one thing. I took off the contacts to reveal my forest green eyes, and he I saw a tear come down his cheek.

"Please don't say it's hopeless everything's going to be ok." He said, and I knew that he was only saying that. Because he doesn't want it to be true, I don't want it to be true.

"Sam I love you." As tears came down both of our eye's I grab his face, and kiss his cheek.

"Really Sam just the cheek." I smile, and I kiss his lips with all the passion. We could taste another's tears, and feel another's pain. As we broke the kiss, I started to feel weaker, and I started to see only shapes and blurriness. I felt one of Tim's tears land on my cheek, after that I felt nothing, and was dead.

**Tim's POV**

I found my Sammy, and I lost my Sammy. After hours of crying on her, I gave up. I saw Jerry walk in, and he said.

"You did it Tim you got her." Jerry said proudly, and I cried. I saw Jerry's face turn into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked concerned, and I was ready to scream but I tried staying calm.

"This Amanda she was Sam, he… he brainwashed her. Sam she never knew she was Sam, he taught her to kill, he made her a monster I never expected." I could see Jerry's eye's wide, the rest of the spies came in.

"What's going on?" Clover asked, and I could see tears come in Jerry's eyes.

"Amanda Brea she was Sam, Tim told me so, and she was brained washed to kill. Now she's dead, and gone forever." All there eye's were wide, and I got up. I pointed at the dead guy I killed.

"This guy named Snake he put probes in me, and if Sam didn't work for him I would die. Later she got brained washed, and turned into something none of us would have thought it was her. We know the truth now, and those people that Snake made her kill were people related to Sam. Sam didn't know what was going on, and all those things she did were things he made her do. She didn't know us she didn't know nothing. So now I cry on this very day, for the very first time. Is for Sam, and all the pain she went threw. Now she can't even have a life anymore, she's dead. She died saving me." That was my speech, and I saw tears in everyone's eye's. I could feel tears in my own.

**The Funeral**

I saw her there lifeless in a casket, and I could help but be proud of her. I'm not proud of her killing, but she didn't know better. But she brought the real criminal down, by doing that she died out of it. People make mistakes, but just sometimes its because there protecting the one they love. After everyone said there speech, we all drove to the cemetery. I saw her get buried in the ground, and lives forever in heaven where she's happy. After the funereal, after everyone said there goodbyes. I was the only one left, it was raining. I heard someone say my name, and I turn around. I couldn't believe my eye's It was Sam.

"Miss me?" She asks and I was speechless.

**CLIFFHANGER ENDING**

**Well guy's this took me a week to write this, so I'm pretty accomplished : ) **

**Sam found out the truth, and now Tim is seeing her after she was just buried.**

**Hmmm I wonder what happens? **

**I might write a sequel I don't know yet thinking about it.**


End file.
